


Treacle Tart?

by HarryXIX



Series: Tastes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drarry, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, If you squint it might be, M/M, No Smut, No war, Nobody is Dead, Soulmates, bi harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXIX/pseuds/HarryXIX
Summary: Harry looked bored of chewing and started absentmindedly blowing bubbles. He was mid-chew when Malfoy took a single glance at the Gryffindor table, physically flinched and fled the hall. Hermione’s eyes bulged like the rest of them. Harry looked conflicted for a moment, deciding whether or not it would be smart before his Gryffindor courage kicked in and he made a mad dash over Malfoy.OrSoulmate AU where whatever your soulmate is eating you can taste too.





	Treacle Tart?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't credit the orignal creator of the prompt because I can't find the post I got the prompt from! Please if you do know the blog name of the prompt's originator I would appreciate the name so I can properly credit them.

The Golden Trio were sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry could already taste the sausages and bacon before dishing them up, it was annoying knowing his soulmate was at Hogwarts knowing that everyone was eating the same food. No one here had a distinguished diet but Pansy Parkinson, who insisted on being vegan before the graduated. Harry thanked the lord that he could still taste bacon after Pansy’s announcement. No matter how much he didn’t like her or the clique she belonged to, he would hate to continue eating meat knowing she’d be able to taste whatever he was. 

 

He shovelled into his sausages he could, Hermione was talking about the importance of the potions assignment Snape had set, with NEWTs coming up she had started talking even more about lessons and education, as long as he could get a decent enough grade to get onto the Auror’s training program he really didn’t care for however many inches of some bullshit he’d write last minute. Ron, in the same boat as Harry, kept nodding at his girlfriend as she droned on. She grimaced when Ron chugged pumpkin juice straight after swallowing greasy bacon. He laughed as she decided to pull a mint from her pocket in retaliation, knowing it would wreck the rest of Ron’s breakfast. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the pair, longing for his soulmate. He drowned himself in the fat of bacon as they started bickering over Hermione’s mint, not noticing her plan would backfire if Ron took even a sip of pumpkin juice. Harry shuddered out of his thoughts of his friends when he felt a familiar scalding sensation down his throat. The too-sweet tea burned down his throat that made him wince. His soulmate needed way too much sugar. 

 

“Are you alright Harry? Is your mark playing up?” Hermione asked the second Harry had flinched. 

 

“Oh no, my soulmate’s just drinking burning hot tea. It’s way too sweet,” He rolled his eyes. The minute he winced or flinched, even if it was something as simple as a stone in his shoe, the Dark Lord was back and they had to reunite and fight. 

 

“Wait you can feel the heat of their food?” Hermione asked shocked. Harry nodded dumbly. He didn’t understand that was important. “Harry! That’s great!” 

 

“Why? What does it mean?” His head tilted in confusion. 

 

“It means, you’ve already met them,” she explained. Her tone was slightly patronising, as it always was when she thought Harry was being stupid. 

 

“How am I meant to know? I didn’t even know what soulmates were ‘til 1st year!” 

 

Living with the Dursley’s, anything remotely magical was shunned. When he could taste chocolate in his mouth without having food for days, he knew something was up but wasn’t too sure what it could’ve been. He never brought it up because he wasn’t sure what would happen if he did. Who doesn’t love unpredictable families? 

 

Hermione just shrugged and went back to her conversation with Ron about Ginny. The two of them still believed that they were soulmates but when Ginny was scoffing down a lemon bar and all Harry could taste was rich chocolates he knew that they weren’t. Ginny seemed so upset about it but Harry just shrugged, he wasn’t all that attracted to women in the first place, spending his life with one seemed to be the worst idea in his mind. 

 

While Hermione and Ron were talking about Ginny because  _ Ron it makes no sense, they’re perfect for each other! _ Harry decided to take his coffee in his hand. It was still too hot but with the way his head was drooping even 10 seconds, he knew he needed his caffeine fix but double Charms. He let the scalding hot coffee drop down his throat when suddenly Malfoy erupted into a coughing fit across the hall. Hermione shot a wide-eyed glance at Harry, that he thankfully was too blind to notice, and shushed her voice so only Ron could hear. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes as he got up. He couldn’t handle being excluded today, he would rather be feeling isolated of his own free will than because his friends were ignoring him. There was a loud murmur that settled over the hall as he walked out yet when he flashed a glance at the Gryffindor table, he saw Ron and Hermione too encaptured in their conversation to even notice he’d gone. He walked straight through the large doors and towards the 3rd floor for Charms. 

 

He ignored the pair for the rest of the day too, not being able to force himself into the conversation as they kept speaking in soft whispers, too low for Harry to pick up on. 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

It was 2 am and Harry was fucking starving. He’d ended up skipping dinner because he lacked his appetite and his stomach was giving him payback for it. He hopped out of bed with his invisibility cloak and just hoped that the house elves were still awake so he could stuff his pie hole with treacle tart. 

 

The corridors were dark and empty, even though he knew there would be teachers patrolling, He thanked Merlin for the cloak as he walked by Hufflepuff, narrowly avoiding a ghost. He also nearly tripped over his own two feet when he got to the kitchens. He wished he was a Hufflepuff sometimes, just for practicality. 

 

He gently tickled the pear and stepped back when the portrait opened. He stumbled in and begged for treacle tart, the elves all too happy to oblige. 

 

He ate happily on his way back to the dorm room, savouring the taste of the tart without his soulmate intercepting for once. 

 

\-- -- 

 

The morning was a peculiar twist for Harry. After happily snacking on his tart and retreating to bed when he was finished, he fell into a sleep about sweets and a faceless man, slightly smaller than him in height and more submissive in stature, They were huddled under a tree by the lake as the warmth of the other rested against his shoulder. Both their feet were kicked out while Harry gently pet the boy’s non-descript hair. 

 

When he awoke he felt thrown off. Who was the faceless man? Did it matter? Was it important? 

 

He shrugged and decided to ask Hermione about it in the hall, she seemed to read up way too much on soulmates still even though she and Ron had found their way to each other with next to no problems. 

 

He wished it was that easy. 

 

\-- -- 

 

Draco awoke at 2 am with a taste of tart in his mouth and the need to use the loo. While the latter was a normal occurrence the treacle tart seemed to be an anomaly. He can’t remember the last time he had tasted the sweet pastry at odd hours, in fact, it had been years. He hoped his mate wasn’t someone like Crabbe. 

 

He did his business and lay awake as the taste of treacle strengthened. His soulmate was perplexing. How did he drink such hot coffee this morning? With no milk or sugar? Why was he a fan of midnight snacks? 

 

The thought of having someone so curious be with him forever made him smile. He wanted to unravel the mysteries of this unknown person, ask why they did the things they do. It felt like a dull glow at the thought of being able to stay up and figure out the tastes that often invaded his mouth. All he knew was his soulmate had a serious sweet tooth and obsession with treacle tart. 

 

He only knew one person like that in Hogwarts but wouldn’t let that pigtail-pulling crush invade his thoughts. His soulmate wouldn’t be  _ him.  _ That’d be way too fortunate and unfortunate simultaneously. 

 

\-- -- 

 

When Harry stumbled into the hall after his midnight snacking he needed something sweeter than bacon and sausage. He saw a blueberry muffin on a tray and grabbed it, pulling it apart piece by piece as he waited for his coffee to cool down. Then Malfoy had to walk in with his raised voice and expressive hand gesture. 

 

“For Merlin’s sake Goyle it was 2 am! Who eats treacle tart at 2 am?!” He yelled across the hall. Harry's eyes bulged out his head as he choked on his muffin. Hermione watched him carefully, Ron’s eyes were in a much similar state to Harry’s. 

 

“Harry, will you test something?” Hermione asked. He nodded cautiously. She watched him finish the muffin and gave him a piece of spearmint gum. 

 

“Is this something from Fred and George?” He questioned nervously, he didn’t want to explode in the hall or whatever ridiculous prank they’d come up with this time. 

 

“Why would I do that? I just want to see something,” She continued. He just sighed and started chewing, allowing the mint to overtake his mouth. 

 

While Harry chewed, Hermione saw Draco grimace. She had just seen him take a swig of his juice when Harry started chewing, probably not a pleasant mix. She gestured dramatically at Ron and he actually started choking. 

 

_ Harry and Malfoy. Of all people.  _

 

Harry looked bored of chewing and started absentmindedly blowing bubbles. He was mid-chew when Malfoy took a single glance at the Gryffindor table, physically flinched and fled the hall. Hermione’s eyes bulged like the rest of them. Harry looked conflicted for a moment, deciding whether or not it would be smart before his Gryffindor courage kicked in and he made a mad dash over Malfoy. 

 

The hall erupted into chatter before Dumbledore stood up. 

 

“Please settle down children, leave them be.” 

 

His word was always final. 

 

\-- -- 

 

Harry found Malfoy pacing near the dungeons muttering to himself as his robes swirled around his petite body. His footsteps were wobbly and out of sync, creating an eerie vibe in the hallway. 

 

“Malfoy.” 

 

He stopped and turned. His eyes widened again and he went to make a mad dash before Harry pulled the sleeve of his robe further towards him. Harry knew he was stronger than Malfoy, his show of strength never that impressive. 

 

Harry’s grip was firm over Draco’s robes. He looked like he was debating between staying and trying to shove Potter off and flee to Australia. 

 

“So, are we going to talk about it?” Harry asked. It didn’t sound much like a question, more a demand. Draco knew under that stare with Harry’s tone he wouldn’t stand a chance at holding his ground and forcing Potter to let him go. 

 

“Where do we go?” His voice was small. He felt so humiliated. He knew Harry had raced after him into the corridor, everyone knew that whatever had happened was the fault of one or the other. 

 

“Your common room is here or we can go to the tower,” Harry proposed. 

 

“Slytherin. The whole red thing makes me uneasy.” 

 

When Draco said the password and made Potter swear that he wouldn’t tell any of the Gryffindor’s, Harry pulled him through to the familiar common room.

 

“How do you know your way around here?” Draco asked accusingly. Potter’s smirk was smug and teasing in response, oh glorious polyjuice. 

 

“Polyjuice potion,” He started, “You actually let me in.” 

 

Draco groaned and threw himself onto a sofa, Potter seated himself on one of the armchairs.

 

“So let’s stop talking about my adventures, why did you walk out?” 

 

“Are you daft, Potter?” He sounded genuinely shocked at the question. “I had every reason to walk out that damn hall, we’re rivals, arch-enemies. How the fuck can we be soulmates when we fight 5 times a week?!” 

 

“Arch-enemies? I knew you always had a flair for dramatics but I never knew you thought like that,” He had the nerve to chuckle. 

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, our houses are rivals too. How can Golden Boy Potter and his sidekicks deal with the evil Slytherin?” 

 

“You want to run away from your soulmate because of school?” Draco didn’t like his tone. 

 

“Our qualities are the reasons we’re in these houses, how alike can we be if we’re in different houses?” 

 

“Do we start with that I was nearly put into Slytherin? Or that those are our prominent qualities that are 7 years old? We’ve changed Malfoy.” 

 

He said it with such a sense of finality that Draco almost didn’t care to continue. He wanted this, is the thing. Since he’d offered the handsome boy in 1st year his hand in friendship, since he had continuously teased and mocked just for an ounce of attention. He just didn’t want to accept his friend's interference. Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince would all do their best to end whatever they started. 

“What about our friends? Weasley doesn’t like me and neither does Granger.” He wanted to continue. Resolve all the problems.

 

“I think you forget that Gryffindors and Slytherins are quite opposite in the way we deal with people who wronged us. They’d most likely accept an apology, your friends would hold a grudge on me forever.” 

 

He sat and pondered. Apologising would be a good step, a show of dedication. His ‘clique’ however would probably not appreciate Draco running off with the-boy-who-lived. Potter stood and moved in front of Draco. He bent slightly so he was fully in front of him, giving Draco the chance to examine the face he’d already become so familiar with. 

 

“You have a day to decide, you want me, sit with me at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, you deny this, you go back to your perfect friends. Sound good? Great.” 

  
With that, he walked out of the common room. Draco sat up from where he’d threw himself down. He already knew his answer, his friends shouldn’t stop him from what he wanted. 

 

\-- -- 

 

The rest of the day remained uneventful, there were mutters in the corridors whenever he walked by but that had been the same since he was 11. There was a mishap in potions with Neville’s cauldron that turned his partner’s hair pink, someone nearly went blind in Charms and nothing really worthy of noting happened in Transfiguration. 

 

Then Dinner came around. He sat at the Slytherin table and kept a meaningful watch on Potter. He was still conflicted, he didn’t want to lose his friends but soulmates were a one time thing. Always have been a one time thing. 

  
Knowing who his soulmate was made the taste worse, the possibility of rejection made a nasty taste in Draco’s mouth as he tried to wash it down with water. He practically inhaled whatever was on his plate, he didn’t care for what he was eating, only to scarf it down and get rid of the taste of bile that was lingering. From the way Potter sat practically deflated, he knew he had the same problem. Of course, there was a catch to resisting. Why would you resist the one person you’re designed to be with? 

 

He left the hall as fast as he could after that. 

 

\-- -- 

 

If he thought his house was evil before, he knew the second he entered the dungeons he as fucked. All of his friends were sat, conversing in the commons. Well, until he entered. The common room dropped to a dead silence. 

 

Funnily enough, that just cemented his decision. 

\-- -- 

 

Draco woke up to a sweet taste again. He cast a tempus only to note that it was 6 am. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed before the others awoke, made his way to the washroom and quickly got ready. His hair was a mess but today, in the grand scheme of what would happen, it seemed like the most minor problem he could have. 

 

He escaped the common room before he had any second thoughts, he had some time to waste so decided to go to the library and look up soulmates before the day started. He knew there were variants of soulmate, some didn’t taste but instead had a mark, some didn’t have either and instead had a pull to the other, some people (muggles) didn’t even have soulmates. He just needed to know more. 

 

\-- -- 

 

He read until his eyes hurt, until his hair was even more disheveled from the repetitive motion of running his hand through it. Then he heard the bell and got out of the chair. He returned the book and left the library, hands shaking. 

 

He had to show Potter he wanted him before it was too late and Draco was alone. He thought about his parents reaction to the news, if his friends reacted poorly he might get disowned. He didn’t care though. How could he? His parents weren’t forever, his friends were superficial. He needed love and affection, he couldn’t deny his soulmate for things that wouldn’t last. 

 

The hall was too abuzz for so early in the morning. The loudness made his nerves shake even more. He spotted Potter at the Gryffindor, he saw his supposed friends without him, he just sneered and turned towards the Golden Trio. He ignored the loudness, ignored the looks his friends must be giving him for going to their ‘nemesis’ and sat right next to him. Weasley and Granger looked shocked, Potter flashed him a smile while the other, younger Gryffindors looked on in confusion. 

 

“Before I even start with Harry, I want to say sorry for the way I treated you two. It wasn’t fair of me to judge you two before I knew you. Hermione, I’m jealous of you. You’re a genius, it’s really threatening. Ron, I don’t have an excuse other than what I was told by my father. I’m sorry for hurting both of you,” Was the first thing that came from his lips. Their face contorted into matching shock with the rest of their house until Hermione settled on a small smile and Ron went neutral. 

 

“I’m not going to say what you did was okay, it definitely wasn’t. You’re changing though, for that I forgive you,” Hermione was still mixed with shock. Draco and Harry were grateful she was sensible. 

 

“Yeah sorry I’m still in shock you chose Harry over your own house. I forgive you mate, going to have to if you’re sucking his cock 24/7,” Ron murmured. Draco blushed a deep red while Hermione slapped him. 

 

“Sorry Draco, Ronald Weasley shut up,” Hermione demanded. He nodded his head and tucked into breakfast. 

Draco just summoned himself tea and added 3 sugars and loads of milk. When he took a sip Harry turned to face him. 

 

“How do you have so much sugar in that?” He asked. Draco shrugged and sipped again, he saw his friends eyeing him in his peripheral vision. Harry must’ve noticed. 

 

“What did they do?” He asked quietly so Ron and Hermione didn’t notice. Draco didn’t notice that once the air was cleared that he started using their first names. 

 

“Stopped talking to me, as if I had any control over who my soulmate was,” He mumbled behind his tea. He felt pathetic, his friends didn’t want to talk to him for a good reason. 

 

“Hey, stop feeling how you’re feeling, I know that look, I know you’re embarrassed. They’re not good friends if they stop talking to you over your soulmate,” He said in a hushed tone. 

 

“How do you know my facial expressions?” Draco questioned. He took another sip, it burned down his throat but he needed the tea so badly to calm his nerves. 

 

“I didn’t stalk you in 6th year for no reason,” He shrugged. Reaching for a bran muffin before tearing off a small piece and shoving it in his mouth. Draco’s mouth dropped open. “If you don’t close that you’ll get flies.” The teasing edge to his voice as he lifted Draco’s chin to shut it made him all sorts of uncomfortable, even if it was the best kind. 

 

“Do you have a free period after breakfast?” Draco asked. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to the Slytherin common room but he didn’t dare step foot in Gryffindor either. He was going to talk to him outside if they wanted to sort their problems.

 

“Yeah, why?” He questioned. His head tilted leaving him looking like a confused puppy. Draco smiled a bit. In a different light when they’re not at each other’s throats he could properly appreciate how fit Potter is. 

 

“I want to talk, like properly,” He felt the blush rise in his cheeks. Malfoy’s weren’t awkward, why was he being awkward? 

 

“We could leave in 2 minutes. The only ones who would notice are the Slytherins,” Harry suggested. Draco chanced a look at the Slytherin table to see them glaring daggers. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds better than leaving with everyone else,” Draco admits. 

 

\-- -- 

 

When they get outside they fall into the same position as Harry’s dream. He runs his fingers through Draco’s delicate blonde/platinum hair while he rests on his shoulder. Their feet are kicked out but this time, their hands are held. They’re just watching in the school yard, waiting for time to pass. Draco feels a slight movement and feels a light kiss on his head, he feels giggles want to pass his lips at the sensation. How the rivals will intertwine with passion and romance as opposed to hatred and resentment. They were existing. No NEWTs or stuck up Slytherins to worry about. No caring for appearances or the possibility of this being leaked the The Prophet already. It was nice. 

 

\-- -- 

 

The Prophet the next day is about them. Draco gets a letter from his father demanding the meaning of whatever he and Potter are involved in. He was right, he got disowned. Disowned for a soulmate. But when Harry held his hand as he read over his father’s letter again and again, kissed the tear tracks down his face and held him tight in his arms as they lounged in the Gryffindor common room (much to Draco’s dismay), he didn’t really care. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please if you did I appreciate kudos and comments, while you're at it feel free to give **constructive** criticism. I always love reading through any feedback I get and anyway on how to improve I am extremely grateful for. Thanks for reading x


End file.
